<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When sorry is just not enough by RachelZappia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286211">When sorry is just not enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelZappia/pseuds/RachelZappia'>RachelZappia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelZappia/pseuds/RachelZappia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU look at the aftermath of the scene in season 2, Episode 14 "Born under a bad sign" and what happens when Sam shows back up at the bar, intending to apologize to Jo...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jo Harvelle/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When sorry is just not enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After a short hiatus, here i am again! I was re-watching "Born under a bad sign" for the thousandth time and my brain decided to spew out this little gem. =) Hope you guys enjoy and as always, comments and kudos, please, please, please!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When sorry is just not enough<br/>
Pairing: Sam and Jo<br/>
Rating: Explicit<br/>
Description: An AU look at what happened after the night in the bar in season 2 episode 14, when Sam goes back to the bar to apologize to Jo…<br/>
“Good night. Thank you.”<br/>
Jo Harvelle began to tiredly wipe down the counter of the bar with a rag that was most likely dirtier than the counter itself was. Luckily it had been a slow night and there were only a few empty beer bottles and appetizer plates scattered around the now quiet tables.<br/>
There was a soft clearing of a throat behind her. Not bothering to turn around, Jo tossed over her shoulder, “Sorry, but we’re closing up.”<br/>
“How about just one for the road?” came the soft reply.<br/>
Jo immediately tensed, wave upon wave of hideous bile rising in her throat. The memories from that night came rushing at her like an opposing football team as she stood at the counter, unable to turn and look at man who was the cause of that night, the cause of the fear that now plagued her every time the bar emptied out at night.<br/>
“No Sam please! Please!”<br/>
“He kind of thinks you’re a schoolgirl you know?”<br/>
“I care about you a lot. I could be more to you Jo.”<br/>
“My Daddy shot your daddy in the head.”<br/>
The dialogue from that night, images of his lust filled eyes, his snarky smile, the feel of his chin resting on the top of her head as he gagged her, relentlessly tumbled around in her mind like delicates in a washing machine. She stilled herself and whirled to face him, frantically thinking how she would fight him off if he had come back to finish what he had started, whatever that had been.<br/>
Sam Winchester stood in the doorway to the bar, looking almost the same as he had that night. He was wearing the same caramel colored leather jacket, his coffee colored bangs still hanging in his hazel eyes. The only difference was his body language and facial features. He looked as tense as she felt and when she dared to look into his face, she saw none of the cockiness she had seen that night. He wasn’t wearing that smug smile, and that predatory look was completely gone from his eyes, as was the tell-tale coal blackness of demon possession. All she saw was worry, concern, and something else she couldn’t quite- or maybe want to- identify.<br/>
“Jo.” His whisper seemed as loud as a scream in the otherwise tomb like bar.<br/>
She didn’t answer, simply stared at him, struggling to not let her guard down, not show how scared she really was.<br/>
He cleared his throat and began again. “Jo I know that I’m probably the very last person that you want to see. But I had to come here and talk to you. To apologize and see if I can explain myself and that night as much as possible. Can we have a beer?”<br/>
Jo hesitated. On a very technical level, she understood Sam had been possessed that night and had little to no control over his own actions. She also understood that trying to seduce her had absolutely nothing to do with love, or even lust. It was a game to the demon, a power trip. Just a mind fuck, nothing more.<br/>
But all of that knowledge hadn’t stopped the nightmares, the terror filled walks to her car in the dark after her shift ended, the apprehension she still felt standing there, locking eyes with Sam.<br/>
She wanted nothing more to tell him to get the hell out of her bar, of her life. But she also knew deep down that he hadn’t intended to hurt her, or hurt Dean for that matter, and she owed him a chance to clear the air over a beer.<br/>
“Sure” she found herself saying. “One beer.”<br/>
After going to the kitchen and retrieving two bottles of Heineken, she found Sam on a stool at the counter, simply waiting. She thrust the cold bottle at him, completely missing his outstretched hand, and set her own bottle in front of a stool across from him.<br/>
She resisted the urge to busy herself with picking up around the bar. There really wasn’t that much left to clean and Sam did deserve her full attention. It would also be smart to keep an eye on him in case he had a repeat of that night in mind.<br/>
Sam took a sip of his beer before speaking. “Jo a lot of what was said that night wasn’t true. I don’t exactly know what happened at Devil’s Gate reservoir. What I do know is that my dad was obsessed, consumed with hunting. He did a lot of questionable things, a lot of things that a lot of people would call monstrous, but he did them to protect his kids in the best way he knew how, and because it was the only way he could gain vengeance for a life he didn’t get to live, a family he never got to have.”<br/>
Jo stayed silent, simply staring at Sam as he took a deep breath and continued.<br/>
“I also have no idea how Dean feels about you. I’ve never asked him, and we’ve never discussed it. But when I said I cared about you, that was probably the one thing that wasn’t a lie.”<br/>
Jo caught her breath. “But as a little sister right?” she asked bitterly.<br/>
Sam shook his head, his bangs once again flopping into his eyes. “Jo I understand if you can never see me as anything else other than what I was that night. I can’t say I would blame you. But if you’re willing to try, I could be more to you Jo, so much more.”<br/>
Jo felt her skin began to crawl. “The only time you ever said anything was- that night.”<br/>
Sam sighed. “You weren’t exactly subtle about your feelings for Dean. I figured you would never look at me the way you looked at him, so saying anything would’ve been pointless. But after what happened that night I- I needed you to know- I’ve always felt the same way about you that you feel about Dean.”<br/>
Jo opened her mouth to say it would never work, not after what happened, that she saw him as more of an old friend or even an older brother.<br/>
But before she could get the words out, memories of that night came flooding back. Memories of being wrapped in his arms, of looking into lust filled hazel eyes, of feeling his lips on her nape, his chin on the top of her head, his cologne enveloping her like a hug from an old friend.<br/>
In the weeks that had followed that night, every time Jo thought of Dean those thoughts melted into thoughts of Sam. Blond hair turned to coffee, emerald green eyes to hazel, sexy smile evaporating into one of boyish innocence.<br/>
She looked up at Sam and saw him slowly leaning towards her. Tangling both hands in her silky blond hair, he placed his lips on hers and very gently kissed her.<br/>
Jo opened her mouth, allowing Sam to deepen the kiss, feeling his tongue touch hers. She pressed her chest against his, urging him to pull her closer, to envelope her in his arms.<br/>
He gently bent her back over the bar, his lips buried in her hair, as both hands slipped up the back of her plum colored sweater and fiddled with her bra clasp.<br/>
It was reminiscent of that night and it should have filled her with disgust, with terror. It should’ve left her screaming for help, for Dean’s help.<br/>
Instead it filled her with nothing but arousal and need, need for Sam and for his touch.<br/>
She was now sweater less, left in a coal black lace bra. Sam carefully unhooked it, letting it fall to the floor of the bar like a naughty promise, revealing creamy snow white C cups.<br/>
Sam immediately lost his Polo shirt, revealing a chest that looked like it had been carved in granite. Jo reached both hands up and stroked his bare flesh, hard as stone beneath her fingertips.<br/>
“You’re so beautiful Jo” Sam whispered into her tangled hair as he fiddled with the button on her jeans.<br/>
Jo worked Sam out of his own jeans, revealing legs that looked like they could go on forever. He wrapped his legs around Jo’s bare waist, holding her in place against the bar as he slipped one long finger down.<br/>
Jo arched into him, curling into his finger, burying her face into his silky coffee colored locks. “Sam” she moaned as he removed his finger and lined himself up with her entrance.<br/>
He entered her in one smooth movement, both of them gasping at the intrusion. He started off with a gentle thrust until Jo brushed his sweaty back with one hand, encouraging him to go deeper.<br/>
He took the hint and began a rough, powerful thrust. Jo clung to him, their heated bodies pressed so tightly together that it was almost impossible to tell where one began and the other ended.<br/>
neither of them lasted long, Jo coming on a high, girlish, shriek, Sam on a low, guttural groan. He pulled out and loosened his legs, but still held Jo close, his lips buried in her hair. The two simply lay against the bar, Jo finally feeling safe and loved for the first time in months and Sam no longer haunted by a nameless demon with eyes the color of fire..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>